What happens now
by Wonderful Teru
Summary: Kitazawa is Yuki's past and Shuichi is his present. Who's love would be stronger?YxS Please read and review
1. Default Chapter

**PROLOGUE:**

* * *

Yuki rubbed his aching head, still feeling bad from last night's news. "Where's that brat?" he murmured. 

"I should find him"

* * *

Currently at the NG studios, Shuichi munched on some cookies he bought earlier.

He didn't feel well and wasn't planning to go back to Yuki's apartment.

_**Yuki... shit! Stop that name dammit! He is not Yuki anymore! MY YUKI IS NO MORE!!!!**_

He buried his face in his hands crying, trying to seek comfort, and then he was surprised that someone entered the rehearsal room.

_**In this time of the night, who the fuck is that?**_

* * *

So that's chapter1 please review. I reposted this fanfic. 


	2. The Beginning

ïI enjoy creating complications, this is kind of weird and I like changing the story's past a bit. Sorry for some mistakes. Anyway, please review. I need that for inspiration

Thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter. I know you were disappointed. Actually, that was my fist time; I still didn't know how to submit a story. Anyway, hope you enjoy ok? Here's chapter 2 for you...

Chapter 2: The Beginning

"Yuki!!!! Tadaima !,slamming the door behind him, Shuichi rushed towards yuki's office.

"what's with the noise brat?, am trying to finish something here, cut it out", Yuki said in an irritated tone.

"Yuki, guess what, ha, Bad luck's having a tour in New York next month, and K-san said we could bring anyone we want along, isn't that great? Of course whom else would I want to be with? hehehehe...no one else but you Yuki-chan!

"Shit..." Yuki muttered quietly, more irritated by what his lover called him.

"Come on Yuki, say you'll come, onegai!kudasai!, his lover moved his face closer until their nose touched.

"Alright, alright I'm going with you just don't disturb me tonight or else I won't be able to finish this!" Yuki said in a blatant tone

"YOSHI!!!!!,Aishiteiru Yuki, Oyasumi!", Shuichi left with a very, very satisfied smile on his face.

Yuki sighed, closing his eyes. Shu has been very special to him since that time he left him but still didn't give up to find where he was. Though he acts cold towards Shu, deep inside he loves his 'baka' so much and most of the time couldn't resist him. In fact, he is feeling excited about the tour 'coz he wouldn't be away from Shuichi that long, like their past tours. There is just one thing that's making him nervous.

"Of all places, why New York? He asked to nothingness. "I just hope everything would be fine.

FLASHBACK

"Aishiteiru..."

"What? That can't be, I'm your sensei, your just my student, please understand that Eiri-san"

"But..."

"You should go now, your plane's leaving any minute"

"....."

"Remember that I will always be your friend...."

END OF FLASHBACK

"Friend? Hm. Fuck!, I shouldn't be thinking of that now, I have a new life..... with someone else", Yuki battled with himself, feeling very weak.

"I love Shu, get out of my head Yuki!!!"

So? what do you think?please review okay, I accept negative comments. It would help me with my mistakes. Thank you for reading. I'll update soon.


	3. Balanced Situations

 Sorry if I updated late. Thanks to those who reviewed my previous chapters! I love you guys! You kept me going! Mwah! So here's chapter three!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The day was hot and the sun shone very bright over the city. Amidst the lively people going on with their daily life, one individual lazily got up from his bed and headed towards the kitchen to prepare his breakfast and coffee. At the sight of the prepared meal on the table he instantly shrugged from the thoughtful display his lover struggled from doing.

Remembering what had happened last night, gave him a tiny, naughty smile.

Shuichi was so irresistible. He recalled everything while sipping his morning drink.

Shuichi already left for work but made sure Yuki had a healthy breakfast. It was 11:00 in the morning and Yuki was still dizzy because he slept almost 3:00 am if it weren't for Shu, who last night, unknowingly walked right into his office wearing his pink Kumagorou shade pajamas. Yuki thought it was cute for his dazed lover. Shu was rubbing his sleepy eyes when he entered the room and innocently tugged on Yuki's shirt muttering something not understandable. Yuki took advantage of Shu's unawareness of the situation. He felt tired though but decided to have a little fun. He grabbed Shu by the wrist and placed him comfortably on his lap. "What did you say again?" Yuki teasingly asked after gently kissing Shu's neck. "I…said, let's go…ha…. to sleep, Yuki…onegai". Yuki was smiling and Shu didn't notice that due to his current slipshod status. Shu's eyes were closed shut while leaning on Yuki for support. When he totally went limp, Yuki just held him in a tight embrace, kind of like holding a baby. He stared at Shu's angelic face, brushing off some pink strands away. "Aishiteiru…koi", He whispered softly, knowing that his ever so kawaii lover wouldn't hear clearly. Adjusting Shu in his arms, he saved the last chapter then turned off his laptop. He carried his angel lovingly and placed him carefully on their bed. "Hn, that baka couldn't sleep without me ne" He slightly grinned. Yuki changed his clothes before joining Shu on the large bed. He didn't sleep at once instead, he moved Shu closer to him and, didn't know why but hugged him as if the next moment his koibito would disappear.

"**Why am I feeling scared?"**

Because you're confused 

" **Confused of what?"**

Your emotions are confusing you Eiri "Fine! Just shut up and let me sleep…" Okay, just thought you needed a confidante there man…nighty! 

He's conscience left at last. It was better if he didn't think of such things. Yuki cuddled more on Shu and kissed his lover's forehead. "O yasumi…", Shu mumbled in his sleep, a sweet smile obvious on his face.

_It's funny that I told you not to disturb me but when I saw your innocence, I melted and gave in to your desire. How is it that you're able to pull me closer to you love?_

_I won't admit this feeling now but I think I finally found love again in your presence. _

_You taught me how to appreciate simple things in life. Once again, I was able to grasp the light I thought I lost that 'He' took away. _

After contemplating on his thoughts, Yuki finally drifted in a peaceful slumber.

Back to his morning routine, Yuki Eiri stood up from his chair and placed the used plates on the sink. He took a quick shower before entering his den and in no time, he found himself typing away the last important scene.

Meanwhile, In NG studios, Shuichi actively instructed, advised and added and everything…the bottom line is he was surely, definitely over hyper today than he usually was. Aside from that big change, he miraculously arrived before the said time. "Okay mina-san! Let's take a break!" K cheerfully stated in clear English with his gun pointed in almost everywhere. "Uh…K-san, careful with the rifle…please" Bad luck's producer, Sakano reminded worriedly. Fujisaki was the first one to leave the rehearsal room because Seguchi-san, his cousin, who happens to be the president of NG and genius keyboardist of Nittle Grasper, needed him. Their manager K stretched and turned before going out the room with Sakano following him from behind.

"I'm glad Shindou-san is in a good mood today, I hope he keeps that up until the concert", Sakano said while smiling but still in a doubtful tone.

"No problem! I would see to it that he keeps up like this! Replied K as if he finally reached triumph.

"I hope so…" Then the two of them decided to the cafeteria.

Hiro also felt happy for his best friend. He noticed recently that things with Yuki-san and Shuichi were quite good and improving. Shuichi tied his shoelace properly before calling Hiro's attention.

"Nah, Hiro! Where do you like to go?" Shuichi bounced around the room.

"Ey, relax will ya? What happened by the way? You seem so happy" Hiro teased after placing his guitar in its proper case.

"Ano..Well, I'm so happy Hiro because I know Yuki finally loves me…seriously" Shuichi confidently answered.

"Good for you pal! To the Burger Machine!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hiro yelled, surprising Shuichi off his feet.

"Oy Hiro! Zurui yo ne! Matte!!!!!!!!!" The two of them raced towards their favorite hangout.

_**Song playing**:_ §_ I say hello you say hello itsumo kiss the sky, Anata dakedo…watashi dake, Anata dakedo…watashi daket_

Currently at the western part of the globe, another anonymous writer pondered on his thoughts, trying to seek comfort. He lived a lonely life and he blamed himself for the loss of his loved one.

"I never wanted to hurt you but I had to, they will hurt you if I admitted my feelings 

_I know I will see you again…Eiri-san"_

Okay, I know it wasn't too long but I decided to end this chapter that way. I bet you already know who that Anonymous writer is ne?

Anyway, hope you review and enjoyed reading this chapter. I'll update soon, ja ne!

Translation:

**Zurui – Cheater ;-)**


End file.
